


i finally love you too (like i was meant to in the first place)

by whatcanisayexceptiloveyou



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Enemies to Lovers, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatcanisayexceptiloveyou/pseuds/whatcanisayexceptiloveyou
Summary: an arranged marriage was not in seungwan's life's plan, but her parents obviously had different plans decided for her.it didn't help that her arranged wife was her high school crush. who hated her.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Park Sooyoung | Joy, Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy, Kang Seulgi/Kim Yerim | Yeri, Kang Seulgi/Son Seungwan | Wendy, Park Sooyoung | Joy/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> there are some influences from wenrene fics that i've read before throughout this fic, and i'll remember to reference them in the notes at the end. if i do forget to do this, please comment where a certain influence is from.

"oh come on joohyun, this is important for all of us. for your family. at least give her a chance," joohyun's mother slightly pleaded, however joohyun knew better than to argue. what was seen as a plead was actually a command in their home, no matter how much joohyun did not want to agree. 

her mother had just informed joohyun in their families plan to practically sell her off to some man in an arranged marriage. all joohyun knew was that this person belonged to the shon family, whom were the only family who rivalled their power and influence in the community. and to joohyun's father, their family had to be the best and the most recognisable family, without the gamble of one of their children becoming an idol. although, joohyun couldn't see how her father had any say in their lives, since he hardly ever came home from work, and when he did, he was locked up in his study, which none of them were permitted to enter. 

"if i was to go along with this, who would it be to? last time i heard, their only son was sent off to the military when he failed his course in medical school, and then they only had two daughters."

"oh honey, we're marrying you to a true shon. not that step-son that their mother brought in."

joohyun froze in her seat, her mug stuck halfway between her mouth and the table in front of her. if she wasn't getting married off to be a military wife to their only son, then she'd be marrying a daughter. but that can't be right. from when she was a small girl, one of the main things her father talked to her about was how there was only one way for a woman to get married: to a man. so it did not make a shred of sense that their family would let her marry...one of the shon's daughters.

"if i'm not marrying the son, then i'd be marrying.."

"one of the daughters. i know, it's surprising considering your father's...views. but this is good for the family. for both of the families. you'd be bringing honour to our family. so please, honey, just consider it," by the way her mother was looking at her, joohyun knew the conversation was over, and she'd rather the subject to not be touched again for the rest of the day. and then that's when joohyun begins to take her leave, until her mother decides to add one more thing: "oh, it's the younger of the siblings, by the way. what's her name again? some awful boy name..."

"seungwan?" joohyun asked, however this was the last name she wished to hear from her mothers mouth.

"oh yeah, that's it. shon seungwan."

goddammit.


	2. you were a cheerleader, weren't you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "i still remember you from high school."
> 
> "oh?" joohyun was surprised, since the short-haired girl before her didn't use to seem like the kind of person to be mindful of others around her that she didn't deem 'important'.
> 
> "yeah. you were the quiet girl everyone was scared of. including me," seungwan forced a giggle, eyes once again fixating onto the place where the wine droplets decided to rest. joohyun was once again surprised, since she didn't know people were scared of her. but it didn't mean that she didn't enjoy the thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in this story, joohyun's and seungwan's age gap is a lot more smaller, with maybe a year between them instead. this makes more sense within the story, so sorry if this confuses people :) please enjoy the first chapter!!

"-and this is my daughter, joohyun," the woman in question immediately stood straighter when she heard her name being mentioned, pasting a smile on her face like she had been taught many many times before. 

the two families decided it was best to not have an extravagant wedding, since they didn't want the news plastered along all headlines that both families had harboured lesbian daughters, which, in joohyun's opinion, was stupid. if they were going to marry the two women, they might as well have just as big a wedding as every other arranged marriage their families had made, instead of shying them away from the public eye. if the news outlets heard that they were having the daughters marry in a way that didn't show off the amount of money they could throw at it, it would raise more questions and accusations about the families views. but she'd never say that aloud. not to her mother, and definitely not to her father. 

"it's lovely to meet you joohyun. my daughter will be joining us soon, she's just...what is she doing?" doctor shon asked his wife, shaking joohyun's hand with a stronger grip that she thought was necessary. he was a fairly young looking man for his age; or so joohyun guessed. she didn't want to be so rude to ask him of his age. his wife, however, looked as if she was in her late twenties. and she probably was.

"she's with seulgi in her room. probably making sure her make up looks good on her," she answered, sounding as if she was trying her best to be respectful, but also not so enthusiastically that she seems desperate. if mrs shon wasn't already married, joohyun would probably start wooing her in a bar; however she feels as if she would fall flat if the older woman's type really was older, intelligent men, considering she's a younger woman who was given a commanding and responsible position in her families company because she begged her father when she was just past adolescence. 

"she's always with seulgi these days. anyway, can i offer your family some wine?" doctor shon asked, effectively changing the subject and leading the bae family into their expansive kitchen. 

joohyun's mother had made her husband and their two daughters come along to the invitation that the shon family had extended, using the pretence of wanting to finally meet their soon-to-be daughter in law. however, these rich families usually had an undercover meaning to their invitations, which were usually to show off the home that their money could afford. joohyun knew this, because her father had done just the same when joohyun's younger sister was to be married to a middle-class man. 

"compared to the shon's, i'm feeling as if we're middle-class, or even lower," joohyun's sister whispered to her, fiddling with the hem of her sundress as she looked around the kitchen.

"the shon's are basically royalty if they have this much money," joohyun added, momentarily forgetting why they were there in the first place, instead surrendering to her awe of the huge expansive kitchen that filled the backside of the house. the house itself was 3 floors, and joohyun could take an educated guess that the family had way too many rooms than what they needed, maybe even only using a small handful of the rooms in the house. what was even more impressive, however, was the gardens that surrounded the house. they had even bought a small forest which was sat at the end of the property, and they had even built a tree house, which was situated on four trees, and, by joohyun's imagination, maybe even was a fully functional house itself. 

"i see you've taken a liking to the tree house," doctor shon noted, passing her a small glass of wine as he stood beside joohyun, who had subconsciously moved closer to the floor-to-ceiling windows that showed the back garden, "the girls used to jump off the roof into the pool when they were younger. mind you, they practically gave their mother a heart attack every time they did."

"i don't mean to be rude, but your wife... seems... a little young to have three children," joohyun slowly and quietly said, sipping her drink before subtly scrunching her nose. she had always disliked the taste of expensive red wine. 

"oh, no worries. not rude at all. in fact, my current wife is actually my third. my first had seung-hee and seungwan, my second had seungmin. speaking of seungmin, he actually lives down in the tree house when he comes home from the military," doctor shon waved off her worries, bursting into conversation with joohyun whilst they all waited for seungwan to finally announce her presence.

"ah! finally! you definitely know how to make an entrance, seungwan," at the sound of that name, joohyun turned her attention to the woman that just walked into the room.

she looks better than she did during high school.

"sorry for the wait, seulgi insisted i tried four dresses before deciding on the first one that i chose," her voice seemed more mature than what joohyun remembered. it seemed more silky and confident than what it was a few years ago, which joohyun remembered it as sweet as honey, even when she was spouting profanities. seungwan seemed embarrassed at her delayed arrival, tilting her head down as she greeted joohyun's parents.

"...and this is joohyun," the dark brown eyes joohyun remembered clearly finally locked onto hers, which would usually take her breath away if she didn't remember her formalities.

"it's lovely to meet you, seungwan-shi," joohyun bowed her head slightly, however she maintained eye contact as she did so, still surprised that the bubbly, bashful girl she had known during high school had evolved into the woman before her, who seemed more put together and confident as she clearly had finally been taught how to hold herself in front of other respectable families.

"i could say the same, joohyun-shi," seungwan copied her movements, breaking their eye contact as she turned to greet her sister. joohyun's mother than caught her eye, raising her eyebrows knowingly as she took a sip from her glass. she had obviously watched everything that had just happened, and instead see it as joohyun taking an immediate interest in her future wife. however, as far as joohyun was concerned, she was only seeing how seungwan had changed. but it seemed she had relatively kept the same figure. 

the night went on, and the bae and shon family had become more relaxed around one another, with the respective parents taking an immediate liking to the other families daughter. however, the only exception to this newly-found relaxed atmosphere was joohyun and seungwan. when they stood next to one another, they stood stiff and left an awkward amount of space between one another.

"joohyun-shi? can i talk to you outside?" the question surprised the older girl as she was taking a sip, accidentally spilling a couple drops down her chin. she quickly nodded, wiping the spilt wine droplets off her blazer. she'd have to get her father's maid to wash it when they got home. seungwan looked torn, shuffling from one foot to the other before leading joohyun outside to the seats outside. "sorry for surprising you."

"it's fine, i should've been more careful," joohyun waved her off before sitting in one of the chairs, seungwan awkwardly sitting beside her. they sat in silence for a few moments before seungwan took the courage to break it, tapping the side of her glass of gin. 

"i still remember you from high school."

"oh?" joohyun was surprised, since the short-haired girl before her didn't use to seem like the kind of person to be mindful of others around her that she didn't deem 'important'.

"yeah. you were the quiet girl everyone was scared of. including me," seungwan forced a giggle, eyes once again fixating onto the place where the wine droplets decided to rest. joohyun was once again surprised, since she didn't know people were scared of her. but it didn't mean that she didn't enjoy the thought. 

"you were a cheerleader, weren't you? i remember you in one of the uniforms," just as joohyun finished her sentence, she felt her ears go bright red. she remembered how seungwan used to make her feel when she walked by in one of the uniforms with the short skirts and the small amount of skin on her waist showing, tempting her to put her hands there to hide it away from the prying eyes of the hormonal teenage boys around them. joohyun shook her head slightly, trying to rid her thoughts of how seungwan would look in her old uniform now, about how it would fit...

"i used to be the basic popular girl you see in the american movies nowadays," seungwan flashed a small smile before once again delving into silence, her hands finding the stray strands on the chair pillows. she didn't want this to feel as awkward, yet there they were. drowning in the stifling awkward air surrounding them, even though they were outside where prying eyes were not so obvious. in an act of stupid courage, seungwan grabbed joohyun's hand which was fiddling with the corner of the pillow, seemingly subconsciously copying hers as she thought. it was warm, but it seemed stiff in hers.

"what-"

"our families are watching. it was the main reason i brought you out here, so we could...talk."

"talk?" joohyun made her hand relax, feigning being comfortable with seungwan touching her. she wasn't usually one for skin ship, but if it made her father happy, then she would do anything that made her uncomfortable. 

"about the marriage."

"oh. right. yeah of course," joohyun noticed the slight blush on seungwan's cheeks as she said the word 'marriage'. however, she decided to not pay much attention to it, instead adopting her authoritative mind that she used during any meetings in her department. she straightened her back before making her face completely emotionless, raising her brows in a silent sign for seungwan to carry on talking.

"i think that, in front of our families, we... pretend we're the perfect couple. the whole mile too, with sharing a bed and making our home seem like the 'perfect couple' lives there, since i know my family will nose about the entire premises when they come visit."

"that seems reasonable enough," joohyun took a sip of her wine before placing it on the small table in front of her, "will we be living together?"

"i mean... if-if you want to? i don't want to make you uncomfortable," the slight shine of old seungwan made joohyun's eyes soften slightly, squeezing the younger girl's hand before she locked eyes with her. the fact that this new seungwan was only a shield made joohyun feel more comfortable. she would much prefer the old seungwan, since then she could reuse her old stand-offish personality to not get too close to the younger girl. she didn't want her to remember everything that happened. if she did remember, and if joohyun was already distant, then it wouldn't tear her heart that much when seungwan began treating her like she did towards the end of their last year of high school. 

"whatever you deem better."

the two began living together a few days after they became married, instead only going to their city hall and applying for marriage. joohyun was thankful for this, since one of her nightmares leading up to her meeting seungwan was her family having to watch her kiss another woman. 

the apartment that both of the families chose for them were relatively small compared to the apartments joohyun had bought for herself before (although, previously joohyun wouldn't have settled for anything less than a penthouse, with at least two wasted room that she hardly ever used). the reason why they had chosen an apartment instead of a home was the same reason joohyun lived in penthouses. her families company building was within one of the busier sections within seoul's borders; and joohyun was a homebody, and would prefer paying higher prices for a smaller home closer to her work, than paying less for a nice place where she had to leave earlier for work. however, joohyun still had to take the subway to get to work instead of walking, since seungwan was still doing her university degree in music, and she needed to be within a certain distance of her university so she could get to class on time without leaving at a ridiculous time in the morning. 

they had moved in quickly, claiming certain rooms as their own work spaces and adding small additions to their home to make it theirs. if it was up to joohyun, she would have made it more based around books and movies, however she decided to restrain herself for seungwan's sake, since the other girl seems more picky about what goes in the rooms around her. though, joohyun couldn't really say for sure since it seemed seungwan had been avoiding her, the only times that they had any sort of interaction was when they ate dinner together. 

"what's this?" joohyun asked after getting home after a long day at work. she had to raise her voice at three of her co-workers for some mistakes on their reports that had set them back a few days of work. she dropped her blazer onto one of the hooks, placing her shoes onto the shoe rack directly underneath. joohyun stumbled over her own feet as she walked towards the tempting smell wafting from the kitchen.

"i decided to make dinner," seungwan quietly answered, but didn't turn around to greet her. this is how it usually is, but joohyun still felt a little sadness creep into her chest. she had a hard day, and her mind saw a wife as someone who she can come home to, and as someone who she can vent her feelings to when she's had a bad day at work. but for now, for the sake of keeping the awkward air between them as a shield in case seungwan was reminded of the person she used to be, she would keep silent with her feelings staying inside her head and inside her chest. 

"thank...you?" joohyun slowly said, sitting down at the dinning table and resting her head on her arms. she heard seungwan shuffling around in the kitchen, but she didn't pay much attention to exactly what she was doing. joohyun was paying much more attention to trying to mentally subdue her thoughts of tearing off some stupid interns head, struggling to keep her eyes open. she began thinking about anything but her job. but the only other thing outside of her job that was constant was only a handful of things, such as sooyoung and her girlfriend rosé. and seungwan. joohyun has been meaning to finish her recent kdrama that sooyoung had actually recommended her. and then there was seungwan. 

as she fell deeper and deeper into the long forgotten pit of her mind that was filled with seungwan, she began to notice small things about the girl that she had picked up. seungwan would read with glasses on instead of her contacts, and whenever she pushed them back up her nose, she would always curl her hair behind her ear even if there were no stray hairs in her eyes. and seungwan would subconsciously pluck imaginary guitar strings whilst she zones out, probably working further on her music degree. then there was something weird. seungwan would disappear for hours and hours on end, and then return with some part of her clothing different than what she left with. like the last time she disappeared, she had returned with a different jacket, bringing along a foreign smell through their door.

"oh, this?" seungwan had innocently asked when joohyun looked questioningly at it, following with something along the lines of, "i accidentally spilt some wine on it while i was out having dinner with my sister."

but seungwan doesn't drink wine.


	3. i know you're in love with someone else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "take the jacket. it's cold out," seulgi once again tried to reason, but instead of waiting for an answer, the teddy-bear wrapping the mustard yellow bomber jacket around seungwan's shoulders, kissing her cheek softly.
> 
> "i can never say no to you."
> 
> a short while away, joohyun came home to an empty house

"seul, i can't take your jacket. joohyun-shi is already becoming suspicious from when we swapped shirts," seungwan insisted, giggling at the insisting look on her girlfriend's face. seulgi pouted before releasing seungwan from her hold, letting her walk to her front door.

"are you sure you can't stay? we can... cuddle?" seulgi tried to tempt seungwan back into her arms, watching as she put her shoes back on.

"you know i can't seul. and we've been 'cuddling' all day," seungwan reasoned, immediately catching onto seulgi's true hidden meaning. she grabbed her bag before she leant forward and kissed the pout off her lips. seulgi, however, immediately took this opportunity and tried to deepen the kiss, slightly tilting her head. "seulgi," seungwan warned, "i need to go."

"take the jacket. it's cold out," seulgi once again tried to reason, but instead of waiting for an answer, the teddy-bear wrapping the mustard yellow bomber jacket around seungwan's shoulders, kissing her cheek softly.

"i can never say no to you."

a short while away, joohyun came home to an empty house. the older girl was confused as to why the house was quiet, since seungwan almost always had some music playing in the background whilst she worked, or she herself was making the music within her own study. the other thing that confused joohyun was there was no lingering smell of food. seungwan almost always baked or cooked at least one thing everyday. as she dropped her bag on the floor, she quickly scanned around the room. they had an open plan, with their living room only being separated from the kitchen by a breakfast bar. and there was no seungwan in sight. joohyun couldn't stop her throat from slightly closing up, panic bubbling up in her chest. what if seungwan was in trouble? no. she's smarter than that. seungwan was probably at the library cramming for another stupid test of hers. or maybe just hanging out with friends. or 'the friend'. 

recently, it seemed that seungwan was becoming more and more out of reach from joohyun. she began spending less and less time with her, even missing dinner once. but she had insisted that seungwan was simply seeing a friend. or she was with family. and yet, joohyun still had a gnawing feeling in her stomach as she tried to think of excuses for seungwan's absence. thankfully, though, the woman plaguing joohyun's thoughts waltzed straight through the door moments later.

"what's that?" seungwan was wearing a jacket. a jacket she had never seen before, and a jacket that brought an orange smell into their home.

"oh this? it's- a-...i-i spilt wine while i was eating lunch with my sister, so i borrowed her jacket," seungwan shook small raindrops out of her eyes, forcing a smile to plaster itself on her face. "sorry for not telling you."

"it-it's fine. i... it's fine," joohyun untensed her limbs, shrugging off her blazer as she began walking to her study. "it started raining when you were walking home then?" 

"huh? oh. yeah it did. just my luck really," seungwan placed her things on their respectful hooks, however she took the foreign jacket with her as she walked into her own study. however, just before she disappeared behind the door, joohyun, who had been biting back her own words, finally snapped.

"you're in love with someone else, aren't you?"

seungwan immediately froze, making joohyun know that she had hit exactly what she had been digging for. she had struck gold. if gold was something that could ruin a friendship that was barely there. 

"how did you know?" seungwan said blankly, her face mimicking her voice as she turned to face her wife. her hands began gripping the jacket tighter, fiddling with the zip between her fingers.

"it's pretty obvious when you think about it," joohyun couldn't bring herself to face seungwan, instead opting for resting her forehead against the cool door in front of her. their two studies were next to eachother, with their shared bed room on the other side of the hallway which branched off the living room right next to the tv. she had only whispered the sentence, and yet it had still made both of the women stand in silence. 

"i'm sorry. guess you'll have another reason to hate me, huh?" joohyun made her eyes open at the question, feeling the seungwan's fake chuckle almost run down her own spine. so she did remember.

"i didn't hate you. and i won't now. just... who was it?" 

"seulgi," joohyun nodded, feeling as if she should have suspected it. seungwan shuffled, still looking at joohyun, almost begging her to look at her, "you don't...hate me?"

"it was ages ago. besides, it's not as if we're really together," joohyun barged through her door before the tears started rolling down her face.

-around 4 years ago-

"you still pining over your oh-so-precious sooyoung?" joohyun was jolted out of her thoughts and her intense staring session at the tall girl who was currently laughing with a group of friends. 

"yah! yerim! respect your elders!" joohyun scolded as the younger girl giggled, ducking away from joohyun's hit. 

"i see you're still not denying your undying love for sooyoung."

"i do not have undying love for sooyoung-shi! and call her unnie! she's older than you," joohyun once again scolded, smacking the younger's hands as she tried to poke her side. sooyoung looked so happy being surrounded by the fellow popular kids. joohyun was obviously not a part of that group. at all.

joohyun was seen as the quiet smart girl who did as she was told and wasn't the type to talk to those in her classes. one of the reasons for joohyun not talking to many of those in her class was the same reason as to why yerim starting paying attention to her in the first place. because her family was one of the most successful businesses in korea. no shade on yeri though, she was simply a curious girl who wondered why someone from the bae family was also one of the most loneliest people in school. and joohyun was thankful for that, since yeri turned out to be one of her only friends that came for the curiosity and stayed for who she was. but then joohyun's mood completely flipped after she saw one girl in a cheerleader outfit walk up to her oh-so-precious sooyoung.

shon seungwan. the perfect princess everyone trips over their own feet for. and yet, joohyun disliked her. she thought that hate was too harsh of a word, but she definitely didn't like the girl. 

the two had only started dating at the start of their last year, but they were never consistent. their rollercoaster relationship had been a ride of constant ups and downs, with the weekly gossip usually being about if them two were back together, or if they've broken up a hundred times yet. joohyun could see why they kept getting back together. sooyoung was one of the star players in their school's basketball team, whilst seungwan was one of the main attractions in their cheerleading performances. they should have gone together like two puzzle pieces, and yet, they repelled and attracted one another like spinning magnets. 

"are you going to sooyoung's party on halloween? apparently everyone is going. even seulgi," joohyun would have usually mocked the girl for also pining over one of the more popular girls, if it weren't for her own subject of feelings walking up to both her and yerim.

"hey! joohyun unnie. are you coming to my party this weekend? everyone will be there," the tall girl questioned, raising her brows at the older, and yet marginally smaller, girl in front of her. however, she was in stunned silence as the 'sexy dynamite' of the school actually paid enough attention to her for her to ask her personally to come to her party. perhaps there was some hope in joohyun's imaginary plan for her to get with sooyoung by prom and inevitably live happily ever after like all the movies had taught her. 

"her gaping mouth means yeah, by the way. she's a bit shy," yerim answered for her, gripping her shoulder as she smiled up at the taller girl, who was slightly confused at the interaction between the two, "i'm kim yerim. nice to meet you. but we must get going, joohyun unnie becomes a nervous wreck when she's anything but early to her next class," joohyun began to protest, however yeri had already started shoving her along the corridor, away from sooyoung who only became more confused at how a small child could push around business-royalty like that without any consequences. 

"yerim-"

"thank me later."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was a little shorter than the last, but the next few will be longer, i promise. 
> 
> i hope you enjoyed~ :)


	4. you're not as bad as you used to be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "prostitute?"
> 
> "no-wait, what? prostitute? really?" yeri only answered with an offended face, walking even quicker when joohyun decided to pick up her stride. they were still in school, and there was only one lesson between joohyun and even more hours of yeri trying and failing to make joohyun go practically naked to sooyoung's party.

the oh-so-very fateful night had finally arrived, and yeri had spent the day trying to put joohyun into the skimpiest outfit that she could find.

"sexy nurse?"

"no."

"sexy devil?"

"no."

"prostitute?"

"no-wait, what? prostitute? really?" yeri only answered with an offended face, walking even quicker when joohyun decided to pick up her stride. they were still in school, and there was only one lesson between joohyun and even more hours of yeri trying and failing to make joohyun go practically naked to sooyoung's party.

"you asked me for help. and your ideas suck."

"um, no they don't. harry potter rules, and you know it. you have literally read all of the books. four times."

"that's because they're literary classics. and if you're going to go to the only party you're ever going to be invited to as harry potter, i'm sorry but you're forever going to be a virgin," yeri ducked as joohyun once again tried to hit her, so joohyun instead settled for dragging yeri into their history class.

"you say that as if you're not a virgin yourself."

"who said i was?" the older girl could only look at yeri with absolute disgust and amazement as they sat down at their respectful seats, which, unfortunately for joohyun, meant she was stuck between yeri and the perfect princess seungwan. 

who was late. again.

"i'm still amazed at how that girl even passes her classes," joohyun whispered, leaning over as the teacher began to call their names. 

"it's that hypnotising ass of hers," yerim nonchalantly shrugged, placing her one pencil down, while joohyun began putting books and such on hers. but it made the dark haired girl pause, only looking at the younger in more disbelief of how she is actually a person, "i've seen you looking too unnie. not so faithful to sooyoung now, are we?"

joohyun would have protested, if it weren't for seungwan turning up in a cheerleading outfit, sweat making her hair stick to her forehead. she even did that attractively. 

"sorry i'm late miss, practice ran overtime," the teacher waved her off to her seat, turning around and writing on the board. but joohyun didn't pay attention. yerim was right. she did have a hypnotising ass. 

"yah, unnie. you're drooling," the little shit called yeri giggled at joohyun panicking, wiping her face blindly. 

"you little-" she hit her, slumping in her chair and resisting her strong urges to smack her head on the table. they were once again submerged in silence as seungwan sat next to them, flashing joohyun a smile as she placed her things on the table. to joohyun, she looked angelic. and to yeri, she looked like a hot, sweaty mess that had now captured joohyun's attention; and now was the subject of her teasing. 

"what page are we on?" and this is where joohyun blanked. she had never been the most talkative around pretty girls, but around pretty girls like seungwan, joohyun was practically mute. her brain, which was being overpowered by the many screaming braincells, could only spare enough thought to nod or shake her head at any questions that came her way. 

"i-um. we're-um. p-page 213," joohyun could practically feel the younger girl buzzing with excitement of new material to tease her endlessly, but all her mind was focused on was seungwan. and how their legs brushed together with every movement joohyun took. and how, when the blonde girl leant over to write the date, there was the smallest amount of chub that joohyun wanted to poke. there was sweat still dripping down the side of her neck, and, as disgusting as joohyun found it, she wanted to wipe it off seungwan. 

"hey stupid, give me the answers," that was all that it took for joohyun to snap out of her trance, sound rushing back into her ears.

"what?"

"my questions need answers. give them to me."

"they're your questions for a reason. you answer them," joohyun snapped, turning back to the textbook grumpily. she's meant to hate seungwan. seungwan is the perfect girl, and joohyun hated it. seungwan was genuinely kind to the people around her, she was pretty, and she was smart. and joohyun hated it. there has to be something bad about her, and joohyun wanted to figure it out. that was the only reason for how she reacts to seungwan. it has to be.

"no wonder i don't call you unnie. you don't look after me. i bet seungwan unnie will look after me, won't you?"

"i...what?" the giggle that followed made joohyun's heart stop, and the nose scrunch made her freeze. seungwan looked like a cute bunny that the oldest girl just wanted her to put her in her pocket and keep her there.

"joohyun is being mean and not helping me, so i'm taking away her unnie privileges."

"privileges? how are they privileges? all you do is make fun of me."

"you're a grandma. i won't clean your dentures anymore for you."

"yerim!!"

joohyun decided to go to the party without yeri's help, instead opting for escaping the hour of teasing over the 'new founded crush on seungwan'. which she is obviously doesn't have. she is just sussing out the competition. but now that she was here, she regretted coming alone. there were many people that she had never spoken to, and even more that she had swore to herself that she would avoid at all costs. it didn't help that nearly of the girls had dressed themselves in yeri's list of outfits. meaning that only a few of those around her actually looked like they were at a costume party, and not as if they grabbed the first thing in their drawers after a shower.

"joohyun unnie!" sooyoung's face lightened when she made eye contact and waved over the heads of the smaller students. and it confused joohyun. her heart didn't speed up as quickly as it used to. it almost didn't speed up at all. however, she couldn't think about that right now. it was her time to drink and spend time with sooyoung; it wasn't her time to have a crisis over change in feelings for a girl she hardly knows, "i'm glad you came! you look so cute," sooyoung began fixing her tie, and joohyun expected her breath to get caught, but she felt the same as when yeri tries to sort out her clothes when they go out together. but she couldn't think about that right now. now is 'the sooyoung-plan', as yeri puts it.

"wouldn't miss it. have you seen yeri? she was meant to meet me earlier," joohyun didn't notice how sooyoung's face slightly faltered when she mentioned yeri, but she did notice one of the girls who was trailing some others to the drinks counter. shon seungwan.

"i think she was with my girlfriend. so we can find them together," joohyun absentmindedly nodded, her eyes unconsciously following seungwan, who had just turned up in her cheerleading outfit, and if joohyun was in her right mind she would think the younger girl was just being lazy. however, for some mad reason, she wasn't; and she only found herself amongst the boys who's mouths starting watering as soon as she walked past. and then she realised what sooyoung had said.

"girlfriend?"

"yeah. shon seungwan. you might know her, i think you sit together in one class or something. she was telling me all about yours and yeri's antics," the taller girl smiled, and all joohyun could do was nod whilst her brain decided to catch up to her.

that bitch. 

"since when?"

"i...don't really remember with this time. we were seeing eachother even when we were broken up."

"i think i saw her in the kitchen," her mind was moving at a sluggish speed, with the new onslaught of information hitting her square in the face. joohyun didn't know who she was jealous of; sooyoung or seungwan. and her feelings were further muddled up when the cheerleader walked up to her with a few drinks in her hands. 

"you're in...your uniform?" sooyoung looked the blonde girl up and down before grabbing a drink, and joohyun wanted nothing more than to throw it in her face. which confused her even more. she's meant to like sooyoung, but instead she feels obligated to protect seungwan, who was handing her a drink.

"coach decided to make us practice a little more after school today. and seulgi didn't have a costume."

"she could've went in her uniform. the football team's uniform looks like a walking orange anyway," seungwan opened her mouth to quip back, but sooyoung had already gone to greet more people who turned up late. and now joohyun was standing with seungwan, and surprisingly, the people around them hadn't pushed them closer together yet. that would be more awkward than joohyun could handle at the moment.

"cute costume. harry potter, right?" the youngest of the two asked, placing a small smile on her face. it felt like, to joohyun, as if they were now the only two in the room. but they weren't. and seungwan was dating sooyoung. so she's meant to hate her. but she can't help if she gets distracted by a pretty smile and soft thighs. 

"yeah. and you're...you. obviously," joohyun resisted the urge to face-palm, "god that's stupid."

"yeah maybe a little," the little giggle made joohyun turn even more red. but she would blame it on the alcohol when she remembered it later. she would blame everything on the alcohol later. 

"unnie!!!" yeri ran up to them like a little kid, but just as joohyun turned to greet her, both of their mouth's hung open. the little shit had come as a harry potter character. 

"you-i...you told me coming as harry potter was stupid," joohyun breathed out, almost forgetting seungwan was standing next to her. 

"for you, yes. for me, i look cute."

"i think joohyun unnie looks cute," seungwan said quietly and joohyun wouldn't have caught it if she hadn't subconsciously moved closer when yeri had scared her by shouting over the crowd. but yerim had cut into her thoughts before she could even question it. 

"have you seen seulgi? apparently she's wearing something that someone like me would definitely enjoy."

"you're such a pervert," before joohyun had finished the sentence, yerim had found another thing more interesting, and had sped off, leaving the two older girls in awkward silence again. 

a couple of hours later, joohyun had only had three drinks, which was surprising because there were other girls who had been there later than her were much more drunk than she was. including seungwan. 

"hey!" seungwan looped her arms around the shorter girl's neck, almost dropping her half empty cup of beer, "you're so cute, you know that? look at- at the little tie!" joohyun stood stiffly against the wall as seungwan fiddled with her costume. her mind was screaming for her to push seungwan away, but her body wouldn't comply. it seemed that it almost decided things on it's own, since joohyun's hands decided to drag seungwan closer as some random jock decided to storm through the room. and all she got in an answer was a giggle whilst seungwan slotted her arms around her waist. 

"hey joohyun have you seen-" sooyoung stopped in her tracks when she saw how the younger girl had latched herself onto joohyun. "ah, you found her. she gets really clingy when she's drunk. i can take her off you if you want-"

"she's fine," joohyun didn't even know why she waved sooyoung off, but the slightly shocked face she recieved made her regret her stupid mouth. but now she won't take it back, since her pride was too stubborn to allow her to. 

"i- um- yeah. i'll...leave her with you then," sexy dynamite walked away from them both, confused as to why her girlfriend was acting as if she was in a relationship with the quiet geeky girl instead of her. 

"you're so tiny. did you lose your legs when you were a child?" joohyun could feel seungwan's breath against her neck, and she had to fight off the image of seungwan kissing her neck whilst she pushes her against a wall. 

"no. you just grew faster than i did."

"i remember you in first year," seungwan slurred, rubbing her nose just below the older girl's ear, "you were so tiny and quiet."

"not much different from now then, huh?" joohyun's voice involuntarily squeaked when seungwan placed her lips along her jaw, trailing them up to her ear. 

"y'know, i used to like you. you were so cute, i just wanted you all to myself," joohyun's breath hitched as seungwan's hands began trailing themselves up and down her sides. 

"you got sooyoung instead, isn't that better?"

"not really," it was only a whisper, and yet it made joohyun fill with an unknown feeling. later she would say it was anger in seungwan taking sooyoung away from her even though she didn't really like her. but in that moment, she knew it was a feeling of bubbling in her stomach when seungwan began slotting her body against joohyun's. it would have taken everything joohyun had to not wrap her own body around seungwan's; if she hadn't done it unknowingly already. the two were wrapped up in one another, and the outside world didn't matter to them. and that's why seungwan kissed her.

it took a moment for joohyun to even recognise what was happening, but when she did, she didn't push seungwan away. she only deepened the kiss, wrapping her arms around seungwan's shoulders, disregarding her drink and dropping it at their feet. but they didn't care. seungwan was too loopy to realise that a sticky fizzy drink splashing up her legs, and she was too distracted by joohyun's chapstick smudging with hers. they didn't even notice sooyoung standing near them, and they didn't notice her dropping her drink in shock, the liquid mixing with joohyun's. 

"seungwan?"


End file.
